


Мать

by Odgir



Series: Двое выживших (Two Survivors) [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odgir/pseuds/Odgir
Summary: Путь истинной любви никогда не бывал гладким.





	Мать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430646) by Labingi. 



> Отступления от фактов канона, возможно ООС.
> 
> Огромное спасибо Irgana за редактирование и вычитку.

Его, как всегда, затягивало, сминая и растворяя. Катце отключил звонок, проверил замок на двери кабинета и рухнул в кресло. Уголки губ опустились, как у ребенка. Он ненавидел это состояние, ненавидел себя таким.

Ненавидел, что оно приходило без предупреждения и без причины. Ничто не вызвало у него воспоминаний: ни мимолетный взгляд на шахматную доску или на одетого как Ясон блонди, ни эхо того голоса.

Прошло два года, а на него по-прежнему накатывало — между приемкой партии груза и звонком покупателя. Ясон заполнял трещины в его жизни, как вода в дешевой штукатурке. Таким и был Ясон — всезатопляющим. До тех пор, пока весь не выкипел.

Представьте себе кипение человека изо льда.

Многовекового льда, крушившего все преграды на своем пути.

Он точно так же сидел, откинувшись в кресле — Ясон, — в столовой перед видеофоном, по которому общался с покупателями: «Разумеется, если вы _хотите_ пересмотреть условия…» Да, _тот_ голос, невидимый лед…

Катце ненавидел себя таким, поэтому он выпрямился и принялся за послеобеденные звонки:

— Вы хотели пересмотреть условия для третьей поставки, мистер Смит?

* * *

— Выглядишь как монгрел.

Вырванный из своей тоски, Гай поднял глаза.

Катце облокотился о барную стойку, одну сигарету закурил сам, другой угостил Гая.

Тот прикурил от дерьмовой кересской зажигалки.

— Ну и?

Катце пожал плечами.

— Дело твое.

Он рассматривал толпу обедающих, которая значительно поредела за то время, что Гай его ждал.

— Если б у меня была ключ-карта, я мог бы просто пойти к тебе и дожидаться там.

— Само собой, мог бы, — это, разумеется, означало, что Катце не собирался давать ему ключ.

— Так что, босс, ты хоть где-нибудь появляешься вовремя?

— Везде, но только не здесь.

Гай слабо улыбнулся.

— Почему не здесь?

Катце выдавил из себя ответную улыбку.

«Потому что везде — это по работе, — додумал за него Гай, — а это…»

— Охереть, она все еще тут.

Гай проследил за направлением взгляда Катце: обыкновенная с виду женщина, типичная мидасская туристка, если не считать того, что за столом с ней сидел ребенок. Из тех, что учатся в школе, а не работают в борделе. Они вместе пялились в экран компьютера.

Катце в очередной раз затянулся.

— То еще местечко, чтобы делать домашнее задание.

— Давно они тут?

— Несколько часов, с тех пор как я ушел к себе в кабинет.

— Крупная сделка?

Вместо ответа Катце повернулся к Гаю.

— Готов сорваться с места?

— Уже полчаса как.

К машине Катце они шли не совсем рука об руку.

* * *

— Все дело в совершенстве, — заверил его Катце.

Гай взглянул через его плечо на жарящуюся рыбу.

— Серьезно? Ты добавляешь к ильной рыбе всякую салатную хрень? Даже эти штуки, похожие на фрукты?

— Они называются крансо, Гай. Ну вот, шлепаешь на хлеб кусок рыбы, как делают в трущобах, но берешь салат из хорошего мистральского ресторана среднего класса и просто кладешь сверху, а потом поджариваешь.

— Заправка розовая.

— Никто ее тебе в глотку не заливает.

Ильная рыба, с которой капало что-то розовое, не внушала доверия. Но на вкус была хороша… великолепна, как и все, что готовил Катце.

— Неплохо, — Гай взял свою тарелку и пиво и сел за стол. Ухмыльнулся, когда Катце присоединился к нему. — Типа, бутерброд по-блондиевски. Трудно представить себе блонди, жрущего бутерброд.

Он знал, что это не смешно, но ему все равно было забавно.

Катце откинулся на спинку стула и закурил вечернюю сигарету.

— Это единственное, чем хороша кересская кухня — бутерброды с чем угодно: просто, можно взять с собой… и что-нибудь третье для комплекта, ну ты понял.

Гай улыбался, потому что расслабленный тон Катце поднимал настроение.

Катце усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, в мой первый день на службе Ясон дал мне поваренную книгу. Он сказал: «К концу недели выучи пять первых рецептов из каждого раздела», — Катце сиял, словно рассказывал о чем-то фантастическом.

Гай мгновенно почувствовал себя разбитым заколоченным окном, через которое просачивается холод.

— Это… потрясающе.

Улыбка сошла с лица Катце.

— Ты не понимаешь. Так он действовал: с систематической точностью. Так он вел дела Танагуры.

Гай грюкнул по столу пивным стаканом.

— А Рики он тоже дрючил с систематической точностью?

Катце сверлил его взглядом.

— Забей, — наконец сказал он.

— Ну разумеется, я просто забью.

Ужин закончился в молчании.

Когда Катце расставлял посуду на решетке, Гай, чувствуя себя виноватым, обнял его со спины.

— Я забью, идет? Давай просто забудем о нем, — он поцеловал Катце в шею.

Катце развернулся в его объятиях и едва коснулся его губ своими.

— Мне надо внести в каталог кое-какие товары. Ты же найдешь, чем себя занять в течение часа?

— Разумеется, — Гай вздохнул и побрел к видеоприставке.

— И никаких отвратительных громких игр.

— Да, босс. Так точно, босс, — Гай бухнулся на пол и стал листать меню.

* * *

У Катце Гай часто смотрел новости. Сюжеты были двух типов: местные, явно липовые, и международные, в которых он ни рожна не понимал. Но он чувствовал, что новости делают его умнее, чуть менее несоответствующим.

— Ладно, думаю, на сегодня все.

— Слава Юпитеру, — Гай поднялся с пола и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Боковым зрением он видел, как раздевается Катце, но не смотрел. Он никогда не смотрел; то есть, конечно, _смотрел_ , но лишь мельком. Он не хотел, чтобы Катце было неловко.

Катце скользнул в кровать, и Гай последовал за ним, обнял. Теплые губы, теплая кожа — и такой холод в глазах.

— Подожди, дай мне убавить свет.

Гай достаточно надолго выпустил его, чтобы Катце ослабил освещение до янтарно-желтого, а затем вернулся к поцелуям: ухо, горло, шрам на лице. Катце позволял себя целовать, прижимался близко и урчал так, как нравилось Гаю. Тот знал, что Катце вовсе не в восторге от секса — по крайней мере, большую часть времени, — но он млел в объятьях Гая, поэтому они обычно долго ласкали друг друга.

Это вызывало внутри Гая приятную пульсацию, такую медленную и глубокую — то самое чувство, что теряешь часть себя (ту часть, что Рики…)

«Забей».

Он склонился над Катце и поцеловал его в губы.

— Сделаешь это для меня?

— Почему нет? — Катце слегка отпихнул его и полез в ящик прикроватной тумбочки за дилдо.

Гая удивляло, насколько он пристрастился заниматься сексом этим способом, чувствовать Катце позади себя, внутри себя — не совсем Катце, но сойдет. Бедра, прижимающиеся к бедрам Гая, были настоящими, как и поглаживающая рука, поддерживающая под кости таза. Гай, опираясь на одно предплечье, положил ладонь свободной руки поверх пальцев Катце на своем члене. Ему нравилось двигаться вместе с этими тонкими пальцами. Они двое становились слоями одного, верхним и нижним, целиком и полностью.

По правде говоря, поначалу у Катце получалось довольно плохо. Уже давно секс не был для Гая настолько болезненным. Но Катце быстро учился, хотя бы даже его руки иногда соскальзывали, и он грубовато засаживал Гаю. Обычно Катце двигался медленно, мерно, спокойно, как биение сердца спящего, но этим вечером он трахал Гая жестче.

Тот крякнул, когда нижнюю часть живота прошила внезапная острая боль.

— Полегче, блядь.

— Это система, Гай, — в голосе Катце слышалось зловещее спокойствие, он практически не запыхался. — Нет, погоди. Ты же воюешь против системы, разве нет?

Ахинея, но это не имело значения. Гай застонал, плотно сжимаясь вокруг Катце, вокруг себя самого, в носу защипало, в ушах зазвенело, вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки — боль от толчков прокатилась по всему телу.

Он кончил дрожа — расходящаяся от бедер вибрация достигала кожи на голове — и повалился на локти и колени.

— Это было… да ну нахер… — Гай хватанул воздух ртом, когда Катце болезненно быстро вышел из него, оставив пустым, как миску, которую начисто выскребли: спокойным, удовлетворенным, едва обращающим внимание на жжение в натертой слизистой.

Гай перевернулся на спину и выгнулся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Ладно, вышло немного грубовато, — он засмеялся. — Не то чтоб я жаловался. Просто… — он взглянул на лицо Катце.

Таким оно было во время работы: фарфоровое, будто принадлежащее андроиду.

— Что с тобой не так?

— Ничего, — Катце потянулся за лежавшими у кровати футболкой и трусами, которые надевал на ночь. Он не любил спать голым.

— Брось. Давай без этого.

Сколько раз Рики говорил: «Пустяки. Забудь. Я в порядке», — и Гай больше не спрашивал, но будь он проклят, если снова наступит на те же грабли.

— Мне рано вставать, и у меня нет времени на одно из твоих представлений, так что ложись спать или вали домой, — Катце отвернулся от него и устроился на подушке.

Гай почувствовал, как кожа сжимается, стягивая его, словно ловушка; он стиснул руку Катце.

— Эй, что за представление? Я всего лишь хочу знать, что случилось. Я в чем-то напортачил? Потому что не припомню, чтобы я что-то такое сделал.

Катце издал звук, похожий на смех.

— Он в чем-то напортачил?

— Что я сделал не так?

Катце повернулся к нему.

— Ну, давайте теперь напряжем извилины: что же мог сделать этот милый ангелочек?

— Так вот ты о чем, — горло Гая сдавил гнев. Он нашарил свою одежду и начал одеваться. Шли месяцы, шли годы… «Я мог бы провести с ним остаток жизни, а он бы продолжал бросать мне в лицо эти обвинения».

— Знаешь, ты мог бы не бередить эту тему хотя бы время от времени, — он одернул рубашку.

— Да, почему бы и нет, что было, то прошло, — Катце сел, свободно обхватив руками колени. — Это же не настолько важное событие, верно?

— Я такого не говорил. Я никогда такого говорил, — Гай взял куртку со стула, на котором сидел за ужином. — Но рано или поздно тебе лучше забыть про это к чертям собачьим.

Катце встал и схватил свое пальто. Осенний холод пробирал до мурашек, даже несмотря на климат-контроль.

— А тебе про Рики?

Гай напялил ботинки.

— Я никогда не забуду Рики.

Катце подошел к нему, как ребенок, нарывающийся на драку.

— Брось, ты ненавидел Рики.

— Да ты даже понятия не имеешь о!..

— Нет, имею, — оборвал его Катце. — В конце концов, ты это сделал. Ты бы не поступил так с кем-нибудь другим. Ты просто не мог оставить все, как есть, не мог вынести, что _они_ вместе. Поэтому ты убил их.

— Прекрати.

— Правда глаза колет, Гай.

— Да что, черт возьми, с тобой не так?

— Ты! — рявкнул Катце. — Всегда ты, ты, ублюдок. Это ты. Ты. Ты убил их.

— Я в курсе! — закричал Гай.

Но Катце продолжал переть, как бульдозер.

— Ты _убил_ их. Ты убил его!

Гай разинул рот. Он раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы Катце… визжал. Это было почти — едва ли не — смешно: его молчание внушало больше страха.

Если бы не походил на отчаянного ребенка. Отчаянного ребенка, который нуждается в… Ему настолько не хватало Рики? Нет, не Рики.

Конечно же, Ясона.

Комната перед глазами Гая пошла кругом и посерела.

— Ради всех гребаных чертей, Катце, что ты в нем _нашел_? В этом гребаном садисте с синтетическим сердцем! Он обращался с тобой как с дерьмом. Ты был для него ничтожеством, гребаной «мебелью». Если б он выбил тебе зубы, ты бы ползал перед ним и умолял продолжать, потому что это бы означало, что он тебя заметил. А ты обращаешься со _мной_ как с дерьмом, как будто тебя бесит, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто действительно тебя хочет. Потому что я _хочу_ тебя, тупого, трусливого… извращенца, который отказывается вернуть себе яйца. Я ненавидел Рики? Да. Да, может, я и ненавидел Рики. Может, я сделал это, потому что ненавидел его за то, что он хочет этого гребаного урода. Точно так же, как _ты_ ненавидел его, потому что этот гребаный урод хотел его. Ты даже хуже, чем извращенец. Ты… ты лицемерный извращенец!

Гай упал на стул, как будто из него выпустили воздух.

Катце возвышался над ним, буравя взглядом его голову. Внезапно он рассмеялся.

— Значит, я лицемерный извращенец.

Уголки губ Гая тронула грустная улыбка.

— Ну да, он и есть.

— Что ж, во всяком случае _тебе_ достало храбрости так разговаривать со своим начальником.

— Да нет, просто свалял дурака.

— Верная оценка, — Катце натянул поверх белья брюки и сел за стол напротив Гая.

— Прибавишь отопление? — спросил Гай через какое-то время.

— Я, пожалуй, еще и чай поставлю. В этой квартире говенная изоляция. Стоит написать жалобу.

— Почему ты этого не делаешь?

Катце пожал плечами.

— Все руки не доходят.

Гай сидел в ступоре, пока Катце не поставил перед ним чашку с чаем.

Когда он достаточно овладел собой, чтобы поднять глаза, лицо Катце выглядело спокойным и отрешенным. Он как будто мог включаться и отключаться, становиться солнцем и льдом, и никогда нельзя было угадать, что выпадет.

Гай грел ладони о чашку.

— Я не знаю, что могу сделать… я о том дне. Я даже не знаю, что бы я хотел сделать, но знаю, что не могу изменить того, что натворил.

Они снова и снова возвращались к этому. Шли месяцы, но, казалось, ничего не меняется. А может, и не изменится. Время на то, чтобы все устаканилось?

— Так что если не можешь с этим смириться… — у него не получилось закончить предложение.

Катце поднялся и достал сигарету, он двигался словно танцор: умудрился одновременно отодвинуть стул, сесть и прикурить, потом зевнул и сделал затяжку.

— Знаешь, кем я хотел стать в детстве, когда мне было лет пять или около того?

— Кем?

— Учителем информатики.

— Хм, неудивительно; тебе нравятся компьютеры.

— _Учителем_ , Гай. В «Гардиан». Я хотел быть, совсем как та мать, что вела у меня уроки информатики. Разумеется, я знал, что никогда не стану матерью. Но мне было неясно, что это означало, что я не могу заниматься тем, чем занималась она. Каждый день я повторял за ней все ее движения. Я… — он постучал сигаретой о пепельницу.

Гай ухватил суть истории.

— То есть ты еще не понял, что трущобы — это тупик. Думаю, в пять лет мало кто понимает.

— Ну да, я ни разу не оказывался в трущобах, ведь так? Мне было двенадцать, когда меня купил Ясон и… — он задумчиво курил. — Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты уразуметь, на что это походило.

— Потому что я такой недалекий.

— Потому что ты всю жизнь прожил в Кересе. Пойми, ты едва ли можешь себе представить, как видит других фурнитур. Я имею в виду, когда на время приема тебя ставят у двери присматривать за хозяйским петом, ты видишь людей в толпе, в магазинах. Ты видишь гостей, видишь петов. Но все они просто приходят и уходят. Как видеоклипы. Как голографические игры или нечто подобное. В самом деле… Я имею в виду, каждый день, изо дня в день… и только… существовали лишь Ясон и его пет, а пет ничего из себя не представлял.

— То есть, ты говоришь, что Ясон стал тебе единственным другом?

Катце коротко рассмеялся.

Гай вспомнил Рики в «Гардиан»: большинство его друзей умерли детьми, остался один Гай.

— Убогая причина кого-то любить. Только потому, что он все, что у тебя есть.

Немного погодя Гай осознал глубину молчания. Он взглянул на Катце: тот гасил окурок так, будто давил таракана.

— Знаешь, ты прав, — сказал Катце. — И на этой ноте, полагаю, тебе лучше пойти домой, — он бросил мучить свою сигарету и откинулся назад, смотря на Гая с прохладцей. — Остановимся на убогости.

Дротик попал точно в цель. «Совсем как Рики». Гай кивнул и поднялся.

— Да, думаю, ты прав.

Он добрался до двери и открыл ее. Гая ударила струя ночного воздуха. Он смело вышел навстречу, закрыл за собой дверь, все время надеясь, что Катце позовет его обратно.

Не позвал, фригидный ублюдок.

Гай плотнее закутался в куртку и направился в Керес. Ветер жалил глаза, и вскоре до него дошло, что это вовсе не ветер. Гай возблагодарил Юпитера, что стоит ночь и моросит дождь, так что никто не увидит.

Почему всегда оканчивалось тем, что Гай оставался один в ночи? Что, черт возьми, с Гаем _не так_? Ладно, у него была своя темная сторона. Он сам себя пугал до усрачки, когда думал о Рики, и его иногда поражали воспоминания о том, что это _он_ , прежний Гай, заурядный монгрел, взорвал Дана-Бан. Немудрено, что Катце это непросто принять. (Блядь, руки костенели.) Черт с ним, это попросту справедливо… но в то же время не совсем.

Потому что Гай не такой уж плохой человек, верно? Чего он только не делал для Рики в те годы, что они провели вместе. Разве его когда-нибудь не было рядом? Или он когда-нибудь навязывался, если его не хотели? Он отдавал Рики все, что имел. Он добросовестно выполнял свои обязанности в банде «Бизонов», вступался за друзей, всегда был обходителен со своими случайными любовниками. Он год за годом вел себя как порядочный человек, даже когда кишки скручивало в узел.

И будь он проклят, если не выворачивался наизнанку и ради Катце: ждал снова и снова, сносил пренебрежительное отношение и опять ждал. Он мирился с тем, что удовлетворяет свою потребность в сексе на одну десятую, притом извращенным способом, с человеком, который практически не способен кончить. И продолжал ждать. Терпел ехидные замечания.

Кто еще на этой планете дал бы Катце то, что давал Гай?

Но он каким-то образом всегда проигрывал Ясону. Как-то так получалось, что лучше мучить людей, запирать их и делать из них рабов, покупать, продавать и похищать, ломать и оставлять шрамы. Блядь, ебучий блонди был мертв, но по-прежнему выходил победителем.

На то должна быть причина.

«Может, я действительно до того гнусный, что даже гнуснее него. Может, я просто тупой, никчемный монгрел, у которого есть только талант в один прекрасный день разрушить жизнь двум единственным людям, которых я когда-либо любил».

* * *

Катце сидел за столом и курил очередную сигарету. «Утром на работе буду чувствовать себя разбитым».

Он вдруг остро осознал излучаемую им самим неподвижность и тишину. Единственным живым существом казался вившийся вокруг него дым.

«Ты болван», — сказал он себе. Выставил за порог человека, который о нем заботится, чтобы хандрить над трупом того, от кого не приходилось ждать заботы. Ну какой болван будет так поступать?

Конечно, ничего нового в их, его и Гая, грызне не было. Они ссорились и снова сходились. Но много ли надо, чтобы два одиноких человека, которые сношаются, потому что у них больше никого нет, возвращались друг к другу, несмотря на свою «убогость».

Он прекрасно понимал ненависть Гая к Ясону, но не мог ничего поделать со своими чувствами. Любовь не подчиняется рассудку. Она притягивает взгляды, как солнце.

Жаль, что он не мог видеть Ясона. Но это бы не помогло. При жизни Ясона, когда Катце его видел, единственным его желанием было разговаривать с блонди. А когда они разговаривали, единственным его желанием было сказать, что у него на душе.

Например: «Меня до того восхищает ваше лицо, что в детстве я смотрел в зеркало и пытался перенять его выражение, но никому оно не дается так, как вам».

Или: «Знаете, что с вами происходит? Иногда, когда я выговариваю Рики, вы чуть осекаетесь и отводите глаза, и я могу читать в вашем сердце. Есть ли у вас хоть малейшее представление, насколько прозрачны для меня ваши намерения?»

Он скучал по их беседам об управлении черным рынком. Когда Катце был новичком и когда он время от времени — крайне редко — натыкался на стену и не знал, как через нее пробиться, Ясон приглашал его к себе и говорил: «Делай так и так и скажи тому агенту следующее». И стена исчезала.

«Мне никогда не стать таким же умным, как вы, но я не настолько глуп, как вы думали. Мы могли бы разговаривать друг с другом; нам следовало разговаривать; мне следовало научить вас тому, что мне известно».

Разумеется, это было невозможно.

«Вы хотели невозможного, Ясон. Вам требовались бунтовщики, но вы бы не потерпели бунта».

От Катце не укрылось, что тем единственным днем, когда он обратил на себя внимание Ясона, стал день, когда Ясон уличил его в преступлении; день, когда Ясон кристально ясно объяснил, что любое новое нарушение правил означает смерть или кое-что похуже. И все последующие годы Катце работал, чтобы угодить ему. Он выполнял все, что требовал Ясон, и поэтому тот больше ни разу на него не посмотрел.

Вот как обстояли дела с Ясоном; он сам, вероятно, и не задумывался об этом. Но у Катце было много времени для размышлений.

«Неважно, как сильно ты стараешься. Это… — мысль оборвалась. Он уперся лбом в ладонь. — Это попросту неважно».

В дверь позвонили.

У Катце сработали обычные рефлексы: он ощутил страх, внутренне приготовился к худшему, испытал обоснованное опасение, быстро проверил в уме меры безопасности. На все ушла пара секунд, затем возникла здравая мысль: это, должно быть, Гай.

Скорее всего, он. Кто еще это мог быть? Катце надеялся, что Гай, и боялся увидеть вместо него кого-то другого — не только потому что другой мог оказаться подосланным убийцей.

Катце встал и проверил идентификационный номер. Гай.

Он с облегчением открыл дверь навстречу кинжальной ночи и пригвоздил Гая своим невеселым взглядом.

Гай бестолково осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Мне не хотелось идти домой.

Внутри у Катце что-то потеплело. Он отошел от двери и позволил Гаю войти.

Гай дрожал.

— На улице и в самом деле холодина.

— В шторм хороша любая гавань, да? — Катце немедленно пожалел о сказанном.

— Это не потому…

— Знаю.

Он рассматривал стоящего рядом Гая, растирающего руки, застрявшего в том самом месте, которое ему пришлось покинуть. Это надо было видеть.

Катце прочистил горло.

— Я понимаю, почему ты это сделал.

Гай метнул на него резкий взгляд.

— Почему я что?.. Ты имеешь в виду, почему я вернулся?

— Нет.

Гай так долго и озадаченно на него таращился, что Катце наконец отвел глаза.

— Ну ладно, в любом случае этой ночью я больше не отправлю тебя обратно. Температура должна быть ниже нуля как минимум на…

Гай сгреб его в объятия прежде, чем он смог закончить. Тело Катце автоматически сжалось, потом постепенно расслабилось. Они долго стояли, ничего не говоря.

«Нам следует что-нибудь сказать». Но и это было невозможно. Путь лежал через лед, и Ясон не мог научить его, как растопить этот лед без кипения. «Ты научил тому, чему мог, Ясон».

«Но я, благодарение Юпитеру, не могу быть тобой. Видишь ли, я не паровой котел».

Катце отстранился от Гая.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

Гай пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, я не это имел в виду… часть того, что я наговорил… — Гай изучал свои ботинки.

— Да нет, как раз это. Все в порядке, я не против.

По причинам, которые он не мог полностью облечь в слова, Катце протянул руку и погладил Гая, от подбородка к щеке.

— Думаю, тут, пожалуй, есть кое-что еще. Некое равновесие, понимаешь? Возможно, временами ты ненавидел Рики; не знаю. Но я знаю, что ты не ненавидел его по-настоящему. Уж это мне известно, — Катце опустил руку, потому что теперь жест казался глупым.

Гай разглядывал его.

— Я хочу сказать… ну, ты знаешь… я в курсе, что ты упорно над этим работаешь. Будучи здесь. И это… это здорово.

Гай одарил его слабой кривой улыбкой.

— Значит, когда-нибудь я все-таки получу ключ-карту?

Катце заколебался.

— Гипотетически. Только чтобы ты не закоченел на пороге.

Он закинул руку на плечо Гая и повел его к кровати.


End file.
